


You don't want to dance, you do want to wrestle

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: “Don’t you make me put you over my knee.” Chad growled, his voice low and intimidating. He didn’t care how attractive this blond was, if Ryan thought he could slap him in his whole face with his own hand and get away with it, he was wrong.“So you don’t want to dance.” The blond took off his sunglasses in a swift move, throwing it onto the floor. “But you want to wrestle.”





	You don't want to dance, you do want to wrestle

**Author's Note:**

> A rip off from a scene in The man from UNCLE between Illya and Gaby.  
> It's just too cute

If it was some kind of decent music, at least Chad would feel better than this. He swore to God, he was going to kill his new roommate. He couldn’t believe he went speechless the first time he saw that guy! He never expected someone so pretty to be so annoying, and before he realized what he was doing, he had already been in the same the dorm room as the insane and cute blondie from the Theatre Department with the horrible taste in music.  
His name was Ryan: the sound of it rolling off Chad's tongue was delicious and he simply wanted to moan it the second he saw that smoking hot and gorgeous supermodel body of the blond. At first, the guy actually signed up to be Troy’s new roommate in the next semester, but Troy brought his girlfriend back to his dorm room every night from Monday to Sunday and there was no way Chad could let the new blue eyed beauty suffer from the sickenly sweet and cheesy lovebirds (“Believe me, I tried.”, he assured the blond). So he said out loud the first thing came up to his still very clouded mind, asking Ryan to move over to his dorm room instead. He was even so whipped he volunteered to report and take care of all the work with the RA to make sure Ryan had no troubles coming to stay with him. All he needed to do was telling Chad where to put his suitcases, and he officially came into his radar. Or gaydar.

 

  
But only a week after he moved in, Chad already wanted to kill himself. Ryan was obsessed with theatres and showtunes and dancing. He was hot, and his dancing was obscene to watch, but he kept playing musicals loudly on Chad’s speakers all day and night. It was a way to relieve the straining tension of the showbiz world, Chad thought to himself, seeing the how hard the blond worked for his classes and projects. He stayed up all night to read and study the script and plot of musicals, and didn’t give up until he could recite it smoothly and excellently. The guy was dyslexic, but he was stubborn and a perfectionist, so he never gave up before he impressed all of the professors with his acting and endless knowledge about the story and the characters. He made Chad help him run lines, and well, it wasn’t such an awful thing to do, spending time flirting cheesily with the blond (Romeo and Juliet? He wasn’t sure), but he pushed Chad away everytime he tried to lean in for a kiss. He didn’t let Chad put a finger on him while he was working, and ninety nine percent of his time was for work. He danced so much he was always sore, having all types of cramps and yesterday, he practically passed out in a rehearsal, and his classmates had to drag him back here. Chad had to pay extra attention to him since then, to make sure no one died under his RA's watch. He felt like Ryan was going to collapse from exhaustion any minute, so he forced the blond to take a rest.

 

  
Ryan, of course, couldn’t find a way to stay still. He whined and complained all night about all of the work he could do and lines he could run, so Chad let the guy have access to his booze and his speakers. Ryan refused to use his earphones, saying that it might ruin his hearing one day, but Chad was sure that with the volume of the showtunes that had been playing over and over for five hours straight, he would probably go deaf. The booze literally dried up at a terrifying speed. This innocent and naive Ryan was actually a beast underneath. All the booze Chad illegally slipped in the campus for the next month evaporated in a minute, and he was certain that the new expensive wine Ryan bought just half an hour ago would suffer from the same fate if the blond kept drinking and dancing to the distracting music like this. He was crazy rich, with parents billionaires, and the brands and age of all those bottles he was drinking from made Chad shiver. And Jesus, Chad was having a test tomorrow.  
It's hard, it’s really hard, to focus on his English subject when there was a dorky blond guy with rubber ducky patterned pyjamas and designer sunglasses shaking and writhing around Chad’s chair.

 

  
He took a deep breath and read the words slowly in his head, trying to find out the meaning of that sentence that he had been rereading for ten minutes. He had to review the previous units, write an essay, and finish the book if he wanted to pass the exam. He had to do something, anything, other than grumbling and slamming his head on the table. At this rate, he would probably cover only a third of the problems by four am, and fail miserably. Ryan and his music and dancing were so distracting and annoying and it was driving him insane. If he could stand up and turn the stupid speakers off, it would be his blessings but no, Ryan’s whining and babbling would be even worse.

 

  
“You really don’t wanna have some?” The blond pushed the cup full of the amber liquid into his face, and Chad flinched away. Of course he wanted to have some expensive alcohol in his system, but he didn’t want to sit a test while he was hungover. Doing this only pissed him off even more.

 

  
“No.” He growled and turned back at his book, hands grabbed tight on the hem of his shirt to stop himself from reaching over and take both the liquor and the guy.

 

  
“Your choice.” Ryan shrugged and continued dancing, trying his best to destroy Chad’s attempts at studying. He knew Chad couldn’t concentrate on anything with loud noises around, and especially with people moving around him. Literature was difficult enough, he didn’t need any more trigger to his ADHD. He thought getting into a basketball department of a college in a basketball scholarship was all hoops all day and nothing else. How he was wrong.

 

  
But Chad tried. He had been trying for hours, and all he managed to do was giving out a brief outline of his essay in horrible handwriting. He was not going anywhere, and it’s already 1 am. So Chad sighed and slowly listed out all the pros and cons of his choice, and should he continue to study in desperation ineffectively, or just give up and go to sleep, screw the test tomorrow.  
And he bolted up from his seat, grabbing his books, heading to the bed. “I’m going to sleep. Please turn this off—“

 

  
But the slim figure of the blond blocked his way, and he blinked rapidly. The guy was still swaying and singing along, but now right in front of Chad and stopped him from getting to bed. Chad stepped aside, tried to get past him, but he moved, and didn’t let Chad get any closer. A playful smirk was on his pink lips, and Chad groaned frustratedly as he tried to find a way to go to sleep in peace without shoving the blond away. He was afraid that the skinny body might break if he pushed too hard.

 

  
“What is it now?” Chad mumbled, and Ryan grinned.

 

  
“It's no fun dancing by yourself.” He offered a hand, hips swivelling along with the beat in a way that definitely reminded Chad of a stripper. “Come on, dance with me.”

 

  
“No.” Chad cut him off bluntly and pushed his shoulders aside. “I’m having a test tomorrow, I really need some sleep, and I don’t dance.”  
“I know you can.” He tilted his head and it was probably Chad afraid of hurting the blond that the force of his hands didn’t manage to move Ryan an inch.

 

  
“Not a chance. No.” Chad crossed his arms and glared at him. The alcohol was thick in the air around Ryan, but somehow it smelled delicious. Expensive wine, Chad told himself.

 

  
“If I can do this,” Ryan gently reached up, still rolling in the beat, and opened Chad’s arms. He took the unrelenting hands in his milky white, delicate ones and guided Chad into an imaginary rhythm. “Than you can do that...”

 

  
Chad sighed, but he let the blond do whatever he wanted: He was annoyed, but Ryan was too hot for his instinct to refuse anything come out of those lips. This was actually one of the songs he knew, and the way Ryan moved, that made his hands moved, and Chad’s hands moved along, was...well, not that bad. Chad had always hated dancing, it was aimless and spontaneous and nothing like the precision of sports, but Ryan was gorgeous in those meaningless movements, and he really couldn’t say no.

 

  
“See,” Chad couldn’t make up those blue eyes from behind the sunglasses, but he could see the smile. “You’re good.” Ryan continued to guide him to the middle of the empty space in their dorm room, moving his hands like he was a giant stuffed doll and the blond was playing with him. A drunken, dancing, pinked cheek Ryan was rather cute. A few notes later and Chad slowly let his annoyance flow away and relaxed himself a little.

 

  
And Ryan smacked him across the face. With his own hands. Chad’s eyes flew wide open as he glared at the blond. “What--!!”

 

  
“Sorry, sorry,” The blond took his hands again and stroke them gently, an apologetic smile flashed on his face. Chad was about to argue, but Ryan led him back to the melody and after a moment, he finally forgot about it and continued the dancing.

 

  
Until Ryan swung Chad’s hand up and smacked it onto Chad’s own face again. And sashayed back to the speakers with a challenging glance.

 

  
“Don’t you make me put you over my knee.” Chad growled, his voice low and intimidating. He didn’t care how attractive this blond was, if Ryan thought he could slap him in his whole face with his own hand and get away with it, he was wrong.

 

  
“So you don’t want to dance.” The blond took off his sunglasses in a swift move, throwing it onto the floor. “But you want to wrestle.”

 

  
Chad only managed a “I didn’t say that—“ and in a second, the blond who he thought was as delicate and easily broken as a flower, charged at him like a freaking raging beast, spearing his torso and pushed him ten feet backwards, helpless and unable to fight back. The blond tackled him down to he ground behind them and he got the chance to roll Ryan down and get on top of him, but he was quick, and immediately reversed the position. The couch was pushed aside, they wrestled on the floor and the sound of cups and plates falling from the coffee table to the floor flooded the room. Chad was still shocked from the lightning way this dancer moved and the surprisingly strong weight of him holding Chad down, but he succeeded in fighting back and for only a few minutes, the whole room was completely trashed. Broken furnitures were everywhere, the chair was flipped over, and Jesus, this one got game.  
They were breathing hard, sweat dripping from the effort to try to pin each others down, and finally, Ryan ended up on top of Chad’s body, knees pressed up against his hips and hands slammed his shoulders down. The curly haired one looked up at those glassy, half lidded eyes, panting and biting his lips.

 

  
“You are a total jerk, you know that?” Chad glared at him, and Ryan mumbled, “I know,” before assaulting his lips. They kissed heatedly and devoured each other’s mouths, all teeth and tongue, exploring every corner in just a moment. It was stupid, getting drunk and being a dick and just simply attacking people. Did he do this to every roommate of his, or just Chad?

 

  
To be honest, it’s hard to care when a ridiculously stunning body was on top of him and rubbing on him desperately, arms and hands snaking around groping at his flesh. He instinctively touched back, sliding his hands on the bony hips and firm thighs, squeezing and kissed back. Open mouthed, sloppy and full of want. The movements of Ryan’s chest, sucking in air in time with sucking Chad’s tongue, was burning on his body, and he groped, hard. It would probably leave a bruise. They started ripping off each other’s clothes--

 

  
“Mhnnn...” The satisfying sound of pleasure was like a stroke of lightning right next to Chad’s ear, and he pushed the blond over.

 

  
“Wait wait wait—“ Chad’s hands shot up to grip at the blond's wrists, earning a disappointed moan.

 

  
Ryan sat back and looked at him, pupils blown dark and eyelashes fluttered. His lips were swollen from the kiss. “Wha—“

 

  
“You’re drunk.” Chad pressed his lips together. “I can’t have sex with you while you’re drunk.”

 

  
“Jesus, _screw_ it!” The blond groaned loudly and came back to bite his neck, but Chad pushed him away again.

 

  
“I can’t! You don’t know what you're doing!” Chad kept his shoulders in place. “You’re gonna regret this tomorrow!”

 

  
“I’m not drunk, I'm just tipsy!” Ryan protestes weakly, an adorable pout started to grow on his lips and he slumped in Chad’s lap, whining like a wayward child. “Come on!”

 

  
“No, you’re insanely hot and we're both helplessly horny, but I'm not gonna do anything until you’re sober. We're gonna do this later, if that’s what you really want when you’re aware of what’s around you.” Chad sighed and sat up, let the blond straddle his hips. The pout got even more visible, but he remained unchanged. “Hold on tight.”

 

  
Ryan obediently wrapped his arms around Chad’s neck and he stood up from the floor, lifting the blond with him. The room around them was practically a warzone, with a huge mess of broken and scattered furniture. The blond's slim legs squeezed around his middle and he carried him to the bed, carefully not to step on any piece of glass. The time he put Ryan down onto the mattress, his breathing had become even and his eyes fluttered closed.

 

  
“Dummy.” Chad shook his head and turned away to his bed, but the arms and legs around him were as firm as a vice and didn’t let go even when he tried his best. Ryan was already deep in his sleep, and clung onto Chad like a koala bear.

 

  
Oh well, Chad rolled his eyes as he lied down onto the bed and return the embrace. The guys would laugh in his face for turning down a hottie ready for a fuck just to be a goodie goodie and didn’t touch the said hottie until he stopped being drunk, but hey, no one would want to date Chad if he was in jail for being a rapist, so. Ryan would probably jump him again when he was sober anyway. He just needed to be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it wasn't as cute as I expected.  
> Still, kudos and comments are welcomed! Please let me know if you like my work or not!


End file.
